


A Reason, a Season, a Lifetime

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Canon Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes fate deigns to be kind. Based on <i>The Adventure of the 'Gloria Scott'</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason, a Season, a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ sherlock60 comm, expanded to a 221b ficlet. The 60-word version is posted [**here**](http://sherlock60.livejournal.com/36623.html).

Victor Trevor was a good, decent fellow, and when he left England in search of a new life, I was sorry to see him go. I had never been one for too much company, but it is a rare man indeed who can say he genuinely desires none at all.

The parting was undoubtedly for the best. Trevor and I rubbed along well enough together, yet I suspect we would have eventually grown apart, our common interests too few to sustain the connection beyond our college days. After all, ours had been a friendship born through pure happenstance, a mere quirk of fate. Still, I felt the loss keenly and wondered if perhaps my sole chance for such camaraderie was lost.

To my surprise, it was not. Sometimes fate deigns to be kind.

Fate brought John Watson to me, and a finer man I could not hope to know. I have in him all I had in Trevor, and much, much more. Watson is a loyal companion, a kindred spirit, a tempering force, a staunch defender... a friend in the truest sense, one for all seasons and all time.

I think of Trevor now and again, and wish him well. Wherever he may be, I hope he has found peace and happiness; as I have in my dear Watson, my beloved.


End file.
